The Dark Beauty and the Beast Within
by Snow Tempest
Summary: One that is cursed with the form of a wolf every full moon, one who is bound by fear to a guild. Two very different families, one held together with lies, fear, distrust, and rules, the other love, trust, honesty, and protection. Two dragon souls trapped in the world of darkness, inside and out. Can they find each other through the black?


Ylva swung a mace at the straw target and jumped back as it lurched forward, falling off its post at her feet.

"Practicing, I see." Vilkas chuckled, nudging the fallen target with his iron clad foot. "Did you kill it this time?"

"It looks dead enough, doesn't it?" Ylva pouted and swung her practice mace at her older brother; he dodged it in the nick of time than bent down and swept her off her feet. He put her over his shoulder and plucked the heavy weapon from her small hands. "Come on now, it's supper." Ylva kicked, but just ended up hurting her foot as it bounced off Vilkas' armor.

The hall roared with laughter as they saw Ylva thrown over her big brother's shoulder and being carried in. Farkas grinned, stood from his bench, and plucked Ylva off the uncomfortable metal shoulder armor. "Well, if it isn't my baby sister, have you killed anything yet?" this was met with snickers and chuckles from the rest of the Companions.

"Hey! I'm going to be a member of The Circle, just like you and Vilkas and Aela! And besides, I am older now, I'm…" she struggled to remember the number that her big sister had told her, "Seven! I'm seven. That's almost as old as you are!" She said, looking up at her big brothers and glaring defiantly.

Vilkas and Farkas laughed, "We're nineteen, little sister. That's not close," They patted her on the head and walked away to start supper.

"Soon I will be strong and fast and big, just like you," Ylva muttered to herself, staring after them.

Aela came up behind her and smiled, "How goes the Hunt?"

The little girl turned and frowned, "I want to be just as good as you one day, can that day come soon Aela?"

Her older sister looked down at the girl; she was almost in every way like her, red hair, pale skin, but her eyes were their father's. That was the one thing that she didn't like about her sweet younger sister, she had to be reminded constantly of the father that abandoned them. Aela had cared for Ylva ever since that day on her own, she had carried the newborn through the cold and snow to somewhere, anywhere but _that place_. She had found that companions, they had took her in, now she was part of the Circle. She was powerful, a huntress, not the hunted, not anymore.

"Yes, that day with come soon; and when you do, you will surpass me, and maybe even Kodlak. So grow strong, little sister, and learn to protect those you care about. That is the greatest thing you will ever learn, trust me."

Ylva smiled amiably up at her and took her hand, "I do."

Tihomir petted the falcon cautiously with scarred hands; this was not his first attempt. He had tried many times before and failed, resulting in more scars from the sharp talons of the hunting bird. He wanted to earn a friend, and not have to play with those silly pretenders who only played with him because of who his father was.

The falcon gripped onto the boy's hand hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. Tihomir grimaced through the pain and prayed with all his heart it would finally take to him. The bird did not make any noise as it curiously swiveled its head and looked closely at the boy with his eyes pressed closed.

Then it cooed and rubbed its beak gently on the boy's cheek. Tihomir opened his eyes slowly, hardly believing the soft touch of the bird's feathers brushing his face. With care he moved towards the door of the aviary and opened it; the bird still didn't fly free. Faster now, the boy went to the great hall, a huge grin on his face.

When he reached the door to the hall he stood there, proud at his accomplishment. "Uncle, look! It likes me! Uncle!-"

The large, blond-bearded man shot a cold glare at the small, dark-haired boy. Tihomir was silenced instantly; he remembered the beatings, the harsh words, and the dead feeling he got when he was around his uncle. This man would not be proud of him; he wouldn't congratulate him on taming an animal. Making a friend.

Shrinking back into the shadows, he disappeared. Hiding was always something he was good at; it was how he escaped. Running fast back to the aviary; he tried to hold in his tears, but they came falling down like rain.


End file.
